


This is Fine

by Kaishiru



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Acceptance, Shameless Smut, Slight Cannibalism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepting the monster within yourself is easy. It's the sacrifice that comes with it that is the hard part.<br/><strong>[Set after the events of chapters 62 through 80 and it diverts from there.]</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Hello! I am back with another Tokyo Ghoul story~~ I am really loving the series so far and right now I am 80 chapters into the Tokyo Ghoul manga. Anyway, I though I should write another canon compliant story revolving around Kaneki and Uta yet again. ♥ ~~I am deep in rare pair hell...~~
> 
> The events of this fanfiction diverts after when Kaneki decides to not return to Anteiku. He lives with Uta but roams all over with Banjou and his crew whenever he pleases along with Tsukiyama also (much to Uta's dismay.) He is at home with Uta for the first time in a while now.
> 
> I hope my second written contribution to Tokyo Ghoul is enjoyable~~

For Kaneki, accepting his “ghoul” side was the easy part when he had to endure the worst torture of his life. The physical pain was something he would never wish on his enemy. Unless that enemy happens to be the one torturing him until the brink of insanity. Yamori… That man was a psychopath and Kaneki was glad he had devoured him despite how disgusting he tasted. He had gotten one gigantic threat out of his way. And he accepted the ghoul inside himself. That was easy then.

The hard part was forgetting what human food had tasted like. He may be half ghoul but after the moment he accepted that part of himself, it felt like the last human part of him had died. For the last few months he had desperately clung to that part of him he realizes he had taken for granted as Touka had told him in not so many words. Well, in a sense but Kaneki could see he wasn't the only one having it difficult as a ghoul at the time. And he had only been a ghoul for nearly a couple of weeks, teetering on the edge of sanity caused by starvation.

Being human was precious to Kaneki and he wanted to have his former life back. Though bit by bit, he realized he was forgetting what human food originally tasted like. Especially the burgers his mother used to make. That stung more than the inevitable of not remembering the pleasure of eating any sort of food humans eat on regular.

And now he has fully accepted the ghoul inside of himself. All memory of how human food smelled and tasted like before his transformation were becoming more distant. It was rather upsetting. Part of him shouldn’t care and he tries not to care. Though he can’t help himself feel melancholic about it when his lover asks questions about what various human foods tastes like.

Whenever Kaneki came to visit, things felt right for both of them even for a little while. They found themselves on the couch, Kaneki laying against Uta and traced patterns along his tattooed chest with his index finger of his right hand. While the tattooed ghoul’s hands were on Kaneki’s waist, his manicured fingers barely dipping past the waistband of his onyx jeans. They talked as they did before he was taken to the 11th ward. Mostly it was Kaneki talking to Uta about his life more, since Uta was more interested hearing about his half ghoul lover than talking about himself. Listening to Kaneki talk is always a delight. The mask maker would want nothing more than to just do this with Kaneki and smell him.

Uta listened with unrestrained interest to Kaneki’s stories about his lifestyle as a human, smiling when his half ghoul lover perked up about things he enjoyed. Particularly when Kaneki tends to talk about his dear friend Hide and his mother. Mostly his mother because she was a very important part of his life until she departed from this world. He went on and on about how his mother’s hamburgers were one of the most delicious things he has ever eaten. Then Uta would notice how sad Kaneki would become when he remarks he can no longer remember what they taste like.

Before Uta asks Kaneki if he is okay and if he still missed being human, Kaneki would just smile his usual “everything is fine” smile to Uta and assure him nothing is wrong then kisses him. But that smile never reached Kaneki’s ears and Uta realizes this. Surely as he realizes whenever they are together for nearly three or four days, Kaneki will disappear for two months. As apathetic he portrays himself, Uta misses his white haired lover immensely when he’s not here, warm in his arms and smelling as delicious as ever. 

Their lips parted and they touched their foreheads against one another as Kaneki spoke up first.

“I am a ghoul, Uta-san. My human life is over and has been over since that night,” he admitted, almost content. “Ever since I accepted that, I know I shouldn’t worry about what I don’t have anymore.”

Uta frowned minutely and rested his left hand on Kaneki’s cheek. “Are you truly certain of that? I know how happy you truly get when you talk about your life as a human, Kaneki-kun.” A smile mirrored Kaneki’s then. “I like that you tell me about your life so vividly. It helps me get a ‘taste' of what human food and smells are like even when we can’t ingest them without vomiting. As expected of someone who has a love of books to help another person see into a different world.” He chuckled softly.

A bigger smile appeared on Kaneki’s face and it reached his eyes that time. Yes, that was what Uta wanted to see. Seeing that smile made him feel warm inside. His lover’s appearance may be different now but he was still the same person when they are alone, more or less.

Of course Uta was glad about that but he knew the torture his beloved had went through had some effect on his mental state. He tried not to think of the times over the last couple of months Uta had woken up in the middle of the night to bloodcurdling screams coming from Kaneki. Seeing him claw at the sheets in his sleep, ripping them as he begged for Yamori to stop and just kill him. Uta could only offer soothing words of reassurance and held Kaneki close until he fell asleep peacefully in his arms again. Seeing his half ghoul lover like this hurt a lot.

 _‘I’m glad Yamori had been taken out because had I seen him harm Kaneki, I would have been more than happy to kill him.’_ The older ghoul thought to himself. It may be wrong to kill someone of your own kind but Yamori was a sadistic fuck who really deserved it. And ironically, Kaneki was the one who defeated him in a fight but didn’t kill him. Such a shame. _‘I should have went back and ended that man…’_

“Hey,” Kaneki tapped Uta’s cheek gently to get his attention. His pretty smoky grey eyes gazed at him with concern. “Where did you go? I thought I lost you.”

“I’m here. My mind kind of wandered.” Uta replied casually as he brought Kaneki’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm. “I was thinking I really like your hair.”

Of course that was true but Kaneki knew fully well that wasn’t what Uta was really thinking about. However, he decided to not press for answers to what turned the normally calm ghoul to anger for that split second. If Kaneki had to guess, it had to be Yamori.

“Uta-san, I’m okay now. I know it doesn’t seem like it but I’m really okay.” Kaneki assured Uta then kissed him lovingly. “Thank you for worrying about me. And for fighting on my behalf.”

Uta blinked before replying. “I’m inclined to believe you Kaneki-kun. For now.”

Kaneki rolled his eyes but chuckled as he pressed himself closer to Uta for warmth. The shop seemed a little chilly with the early March air seeping in. Thankfully, Uta was warm enough for him. It was nice and he felt content and at home in his arms.

Even if neither of them hasn’t said it out loud as of yet, Uta loved Kaneki. And Kaneki loved Uta. It was all over them both and they kept the relationship to themselves for the last few months. At least until Tsukiyama began showing more interest in Kaneki again. Hopefully that man will learn to keep his hands and kagune to himself or Uta will be forced to rip it out of him. Kaneki belongs to Uta and the tattooed ghoul hopes the Gourmet will do well to remember that.

Possession welled over Uta as he slid his hands underneath his lover’s black long sleeved shirt. Kaneki shivered as he felt Uta’s long, slender fingers lightly trace his spine and lower back. How this man has such a profound effect on Kaneki is astounding but that was okay. It was just light touching with nothing obscene about it yet Kaneki wanted Uta to do more. Much more than just touch him.

Kaneki shifted on the couch so he was on top of Uta, straddling him. He wasted no time in kissing him again but it was deeper, more heated and with tongue. The taste of coffee, human flesh and blood lingered on both of their taste buds, fueling the desire that sparked between them. Uta resisted smirking as he reveled in this moment he initiated and loved how bold Kaneki is becoming when it comes to sex. He groaned into the kiss as Kaneki ground his hips against his own. Already he could feel Kaneki’s dick hardening against him. Teenagers tend to have an insatiable libido and it seems like Kaneki was no different. At least when they are together.

Kaneki had pulled away to pull off his shirt, allowing Uta to sit up as well so he could remove his own sweater and shirt. Uta saw Kaneki’s kakugan in his left eye had activated as he gazed at him and a surge of lust shot through him like lightning. He purposely grinds his clothed cock against Kaneki’s and the resulting moan from him tinged with a low expletive made Uta want to hear more.

“Amazing.” Uta murmured in awe at the sight of the half ghoul above him. Seeing, hearing, and breathing in Kaneki was such a delicacy. “So beautiful.”

Kaneki’s cheeks were then tinged with a light dusty rose color from Uta’s flattering words. To give him something else to think about, he leans in and gives Uta’s neck nibbles while their clothed erections rubbed against each other constantly. It was just enough to rile them up but not give them the relief they so wanted. Clothes were starting to become aggravating…

Positions were changed as Uta pushed Kaneki onto his back. He made quick work of his lover’s pants and pulled them off then stepped out of his own pants when Kaneki undid them with frustration at his hands not cooperating with him in the heat of the moment. After removing their boxers as well, Uta sat on the couch his lower back against one of the armrests while his white haired lover straddled him once more. Kaneki proceeded to buck his hips against Uta’s and they both moaned. Not having clothes on made it so much better. An indelible sweetness swept across Kaneki’s hips as his dick rubbed against Uta’s in the most delicious way along with the other ghoul nipping and pulling at the skin near his left clavicle. The white haired ghoul knew he wouldn’t last any longer. Not at the rate Uta was licking and sucking at his skin while their hips moved in tandem against each other.

His lover always loved how he smelled. And to Uta, he smelled more delicious than ever. Will he actually tear his flesh from bone? Eat him whole? Maybe. Though Kaneki would like to be alive while being thoroughly fucked by the man beneath him. On the other hand, his regenerative abilities were phenomenal so maybe he can allow Uta to have one or two nibbles.

He wanted to tell Uta it was okay but with the frequent rubbing of their dicks and the biting and sucking at his skin, Kaneki’s mind went blank as another unrestrained moan slipped out.

“Hunnngh, Uta-san…” he panted as his hands went limp against his lover’s chest, his forehead rested against his lover’s. Hearing Uta’s heavy breathing and occasional moans spurred him on further.

Teeth bore down on his skin between the junction between his neck and shoulder hard to break the skin. But he didn’t dare to tear the skin from the half ghoul despite his skin tasting divine. A pleasured groan emitted from Kaneki as he came with Uta following after him with a moan resounding in his ears, their cum splashed and mixed on their stomachs. Uta lapped at the blood that flowed into his mouth as he and Kaneki slowly came down from their orgasmic high. In that time he pulled his mouth away, Kaneki’s bite wound had already healed.

Their lips met for a kiss, Kaneki not minding the taste of his own blood on Uta’s lips as he lapped at it then slid his tongue into his mouth. Even with the taste of his blood lingering in his lover’s mouth, he tasted unbelievably delicious. He moaned into Uta’s mouth while he indulged in the mingled tastes, their tongues wrapped around one another. Kissing so deeply after a meal, a good fuck, or a mix of the two was amazing for Kaneki. It seemed like Uta was holding back before the events in the 11th ward with acts like this. Thank god he isn’t doing that anymore. Tasting flesh and blood on your lover’s lips especially after having an orgasm was not something Kaneki expected to like but he does. In fact, he indulges in the taste. And it only spurs him on.

“I want more,” Kaneki nearly whispered against Uta’s lips when they parted. “We should continue in our bedroom…”

Uta didn’t need to be told twice.

The two men got up and headed to their room after cleaning their stomachs with some tissue on one of the end tables. Their clothes were left on the floor, forgotten as Uta held Kaneki’s hand. A slight smile appeared on his face, content. It was nice doing simple and innocent gestures with him despite being fully naked. Warmth filled Uta when he felt the younger ghoul squeeze his hand back while entering their room, closing the door behind themselves. They wanted their privacy since the patrons who come into their shop know nothing about respecting other’s privacy…

Uta wanted this particular moment to themselves. To indulge, to savor each other. Not as if it were their last but more like they wanted to create more memories to look back on. He thought Kaneki deserved that and more. For now, showing his love and adoration for the younger man was all he can do for him…

A kiss from Kaneki brought Uta back from his thoughts as he led his lover to the bed. He rummaged through his bedside drawer and fished out the lubricant while. Kaneki situated himself on the bed then parted his legs just when Uta decidedly situated himself between them. His eyes, one kakugan activated and his smoky grey one locked on the bottle of lubricant. As much as preparation is important, Kaneki wanted Uta to fuck him hard without reserve.

Uta noticed this as he opened the bottle of lubricant and let out a soft chuckle. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and brought them down to Kaneki’s entrance as he leaned in close to his face to press their lips together for a kiss. Kaneki let out an undignified whimper when Uta deliberately teased him by rubbing circles along the tight ring of muscle. The younger ghoul had pushed his hips towards the fingers, wanting them to go inside before he prepares himself on his own.

Finally, a long, slender finger slides into Kaneki who sighs in relief and pleasure. His hips rolled slightly to urge the digit inside him more, also enticing Uta to do more than this. He laughed when he saw Uta's eyes widen at the action. Just a little more… Another finger was added when Uta realized Kaneki was ready for it, his cock twitched between his legs each time he heard his lover moan and watch him writhe in want. It didn’t help when he knew Kaneki was _deliberately **trying**_ to get him to fuck him sooner. When the tight hole clenched around Uta's fingers as soon as he added a third… _Have mercy._

 _‘Kaneki will be the death of me one of these days…’_ The tattooed ghoul wasted no time in moving all of his fingers inside of Kaneki fluidly now that he is becoming a little more loose for him to be inside soon enough. Kaneki loved the feeling of it. His moans were soft and his breathing came out in soft pants. His back arched as he practically rode on Uta's fingers when he felt them brush against his prostate, sending that indelible sweetness throughout his body. Kaneki moaned loudly, his hands fisted the onyx sheets beneath him. He couldn't wait for Uta to do this again when he is buried inside of him.

“Uta-san… Oh, _Uta-san!”_ Uta reveled in the sound of his name coming in a slightly higher octave from his lover once he began pressing his fingers into Kaneki's sweet spot repeatedly. It was wonderful hearing and it let him know how much Kaneki wanted him.

Kaneki felt nice and loose after a few more minutes of preparation. Finally Uta removed his fingers then kissed him and Kaneki responded by wrapping his arms around his shoulders, holding him close. It was deep, heavily laced with desire before they pulled back to look into each other’s eyes. Kakugan activated eyes stared into the unusual pair containing one kakugan activated eye and one smoky grey. The only thing those two pairs of eyes had in common was that they revealed how hungry they were for each other. 

Kaneki has eaten a part of Uta before when they were intimate two months ago. He couldn’t help it when he was caught in the moment. Compared to Yamori, Uta tasted much better. Like so much better. He described it like eating medium-rare hamburger. When Kaneki told Uta this, Uta was amused and baffled at how Kaneki came up with that analogy. It was rather adorable. Weirdly enough, it made Uta love Kaneki more.

Though, Kaneki would rather not eat Uta entirely. He loved Uta. He would rather not eat those he cares for, as fucked up as that sounded. But it was the truth. He knew Uta wouldn’t eat him just as he wouldn't eat Uta. It was a mutual thing if they can help it. However, they will take a bite or three out of each other during sex if it gets too heated. It has been happening frequently ever since Kaneki left the 11th ward. And that was okay. Uta accepted this even as he felt Kaneki lick his neck against the tattoo.

Uta noticed Kaneki attempting to turn over onto his stomach when he stopped him. Kaneki glanced back at him curiously.

“Let’s face each other this time, Kaneki-kun.” He suggested, mostly wanting this position because he wanted to see his lover's face while writhing in ecstasy imprinted in his memories once more.

“Okay.” Kaneki complied with a smile and laid back down on his back. Uta took his place between Kaneki's legs, pulled his hips closer to himself before coating his own dick with more lubricant. Both men groaned in relief when Uta finally entered him in one go. It barely hurt Kaneki but there is always the initial temporary discomfort he feels whenever he has sex with the tattooed ghoul. Though this time it was his fault for nearly egging Uta on to get him to do this faster. But the pain was a good pain and Kaneki couldn't help but moan, his hips shifted up against Uta's.

Uta nosed Kaneki's right cheek in apology before he began thrusting inside him at an unforgiving pace, his cock was buried balls deep with each thrust. They both groaned at the feeling immersing themselves in the sensation of moving against each other.

Kaneki’s arms found themselves around Uta’s shoulders with his nails digging and scratching mercilessly at the pale skin of his lover’s back. Those scratch marks healed immediately after. He moaned as he felt Uta thrust against his sensitive spots but not against the one that made him see stars. More, he wanted more.

His wish was granted a few moments later when Uta had thrust pretty hard into his prostate, just when a small chunk of flesh and muscle were torn from his right shoulder. Kaneki’s back arched off the bed as a harsh expletive left his lips. He almost came from this but thankfully didn’t. The sound that left Kaneki was a delightful moan mixed of pain and indescribable pleasure. The bite stung, but goddamn, it stung so good and it only heightened the sweet pleasure he felt coursing through his body. Though he could have sworn Uta’s dick grew harder inside him, a feat he hadn’t thought possible.

“Kaneki-kun, you taste so divine…” he purred with affection in his lover’s ear, making him shiver. No, he wasn’t going to devour him. It was just a compliment Uta thought Kaneki deserved.

“Ah…nn~ I-it’s an off day when someone d-doesn’t tell me…hnnng _**fuck**_ , h-ow good I taste.” Kaneki barely uttered out coherently due to the constant thrusts to his sweet spot Uta was giving him.

“I do hope no one is… _indulging_ in you like I am,” Uta commented as he pulled back to look at his lover, a tinge of wariness hidden within the lust in his voice.

Kaneki smiled and kissed Uta. “Of course not. Only you are allowed to indulge in me.”

“Good.” Uta returned the kiss, feeling much better now that he is sure all of Kaneki still belongs to him. He knew this but hearing it from his lover was really reassuring. He trusted Kaneki but not the other ghouls hanging around him lately. Including Tsukiyama.

The hard thrusts resumed and Kaneki keened loudly with no chance of holding his voice back. He ground his hips against Uta’s when he buried his face in the crook of Uta’s neck, licking and sucking fervently at the skin just below the tattoo. The ghoul above him shuddered visibly at the action as Kaneki felt a sense of triumph well up in him knowing he is able to make Uta feel good too. As he sucked at Uta’s skin and gently pulled it with his teeth, a particularly hard thrust to his prostate caused the half ghoul to moan wantonly and involuntary tear the skin from Uta’s neck. A small groan could be heard from his lover. Kaneki hadn’t meant to bite him at the moment but he reflexively swallowed the small chunk of skin and licked at the healing spot in apology.

 _‘Shit…I hadn’t meant to do that.’_ He thought as the string of moans left him once more.

Uta kissed Kaneki and of course he forgave him, but he wanted to be a little more rough with him. It seemed like Kaneki wanted it but maybe it was because they are in the heat of the moment. Then again, Kaneki isn’t the type to voice what he wants sexually all the time. Uta has to coax it out of him despite receiving subtle hints.

The tattooed ghoul removed one of his hands from Kaneki’s hip and lifted it to his hair. He gripped a fistful of the silky white strands forcefully, making Kaneki tilt his head backwards. A pleased moan left Kaneki’s lips since he couldn’t restrain it. A thin eyebrow raised at this positive reaction.

“You like this, don’t you.” It wasn’t even a question. Uta knew the answer as he gripped Kaneki’s hair harder while thrusting so roughly inside him it would hurt a human severely.

“ _Yes_ , Uta-san!” The half ghoul nearly sobbed with relief when his desires were met with flawlessly. Having his hair pulled, bits of his flesh being eaten while being fucked well into oblivion by the beautiful ghoul above him. The combined sensations of it all was indescribable. Kaneki never knew he would actually like any of this depraved shit. Yet he does. And Uta is the one making him realize it. Why has this man held back before? It feels so good being manhandled like this. He wanted Uta to bite him, take him apart, be as rough as possible with him, overwhelm him. And he trusted the older ghoul to be there to take care of him after.

With Uta thrusting none too gently inside him, his dick rubbing against his raw, sensitive inner walls in a delicious way and along with his own dick rubbing against Uta’s stomach, Kaneki knew he wasn’t going to last any longer. The hot coil in his belly wound tighter and tighter. It felt like Uta was everywhere, sending torrents of pleasure wherever he touched despite knowing his hands were on his waist and in his hair, gripping hard at the strands enough to where he minutely worried the older ghoul would rip his hair from his scalp. His mouth was on Kaneki’s neck again, biting enough to where he bled slightly. His body felt like it was going to explode into tiny pieces.

The white haired ghoul couldn’t take it anymore.

Uta had the pleasure of hearing Kaneki scream his name as his orgasm hit him strongly, cum erupted from his dick and splashed against his and Uta’s stomachs and parts of his chest. The younger ghoul’s nails dug into Uta’s skin until blood was drawn with the purpose of dealing with such an intense orgasm. Uta’s skin knitted together, healing and he hissed a little at the feeling as his own thrusts became erratic, soon climaxing inside his lover with a moan resembling Kaneki’s name. All the strength left Uta as his grip on Kaneki’s hair loosened then smoothed out the messy strands where his hands had been. He collapsed on top of Kaneki whose arms wrapped around him, albeit shakily. The sex was amazing and Kaneki knows he had never came that hard in his life. He figured if he was human, he probably would have died from being fucked by a ghoul, a really strong one at that. Because he loved Uta, Kaneki felt like it wouldn’t totally be a bad way to go.

The room was quiet, save for their heavy breathing becoming calmer with the passing minutes. Uta kissed the areas of Kaneki’s shoulders and neck he had bitten and tore at with his teeth. They had healed but he reflexively wanted to show him he had no intention of eating him like he would a human. Kaneki hummed in content when he felt Uta press his lips repeatedly against his skin. Heavy fatigue was starting to take over his body despite his want to feel those lips on his neck a little longer.

Finally, Uta pulled out of Kaneki who made a small sound as soon as he felt him pull away from him. Cute. Even though his physical and likely mental state has changed, Kaneki is still Kaneki. Internally, Uta was quite happy about that as he pulled Kaneki close to him. In the next moment, those same slender arms wrapped loosely around him. Of course Kaneki was tired after two orgasms and one of them happened during an intense fucking session. Worth it.

Just before Kaneki fell asleep, Uta had heard a mumble from him. The one sentence that filled his heart with warmth he had not felt since he was really young and caused his breathing stop for a moment.

“I love you, Uta…”

Kakugan activated eyes gazed down at the now sleeping ghoul in his arms with surprise and then affection. He loved him. He loved the half ghoul sleeping in his arms, looking content despite what went on in his life in nearly six months time. It was astounding how Uta fell for this innocent college student who happened to be a self made ghoul that walked into his shop for the first time. Spending time with him definitely made Uta very fond of the younger male. He was definitely the best thing that entered his life. Kaneki was so beautiful as a person.

He loved him.

He loved this ghoul so much. And it scared him. Uta never loved anyone before. Surely it was never this intense. A part of him wanted to run from those feelings and push Kaneki away. But another, bigger part of him wanted Kaneki to be with him. Even when he travels with his group all over Tokyo with every intention of taking out Aogiri Tree. Uta just wanted Kaneki to feel like he has a place here when he decides to come back.

Uta smiled wistfully as he smoothed out Kaneki’s hair, gently since he would rather not wake him. In response, he felt the other reflexively press himself closer. Another surge of warmth coursed through the tattooed ghoul and he decidedly kissed the top of Kaneki’s head.

“I love you, Kaneki.” He murmured, knowing Kaneki could probably not hear him. That’s just fine for now.

The older ghoul went to sleep, not knowing Kaneki actually did hear Uta say those three words to him. It is all Kaneki needed to keep going with this life and with Uta. It is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** And for no reason at all, I wanted to write porn for Uta and Kaneki. I hope this was okay! ~~This was supposed to be posted in mid August...~~


End file.
